Let's Take a Quiz
|image = |season = 2 |production = |broadcast = |story = Devin Bunje and Nick Stanton |writer = |storyboards = |ws = Joe Orrantia Mike Roth |directed = Zac Moncrief |us = July 10, 2009 |international = |xd = June 22, 2009 |toon = }} When Candace learns that Jeremy will star in a TV commercial, she worries that, with his newfound celebrity, he will forget about her. So, as Phineas and Ferb produce their own TV game show, Candace uses the opportunity to get herself on the airwaves. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz tries to erase all infomercials in the Tri-State Area. Episode Summary Candace tells Stacy that Jeremy is going to be on a television commercial. Candace thinks that Jeremy will be totally out of her league, and Stacy tells her about celebrity relationships. Candace realizes that if she gets on TV, she'll be in Jeremy's league once more. Candace finds out that Phineas and Ferb are helping the Fireside Girls to get their broadcasting patches by making a game show that will broadcast all over the Tri-State Area. Candace tells Phineas that she will be the star of the game show. Meanwhile, Perry enters his lair through the television set. Major Monogram is shown on screen giving Carl the Intern a massage. He then tells Perry that he lost a bet with Carl, and then Carl gets up and moves Monogram's mouth while giving Perry his mission in a high pitched voice. Halfway through Monogram stops Carl and tells Perry that this was also part of the bet, Carl finishes giving Perry his mission and gets back on the massage chair. Monogram walks off-screen then comes back in a clown suit to finish Carl's massage and Major Monogram tells Perry that this was not part of the bet, and Perry leaves his lair with a concerned look on his face. Candace calls Stacy and tells her that her brothers are putting on a game show. Stacy tells her that it's a good idea, but Jeremy is getting even popular by the minute. This worries Candace and Phineas tells her that she'll be competing against Buford. Perry enters Dr. Doofenshmirtz's building. There, Dr. Doofenshmirtz tells him about infomercials, and how much he wants to eliminate them. Candace and Buford start Round 1 of the quiz show. Phineas asks a question and Buford answers correctly. Candace is left without anything to say, while Buford is in the lead. Stacy calls Candace and Candace answers, "Like what?" which is actually the correct answer. Candace then begins to get the game. Dr. Doofenshmirtz tells Perry that he will be doing good by destroying the infomercials. Perry attacks him and the two of them begin to battle with some of the products he bought from infomercials. Candace and Buford battle it out as well, and Phineas announces that it's a physical challenge. Candace replies by saying, "This doesn't even make any sense!" which earns her a couple of hundred more points, which gets her on fire. Phineas asks Candace if she wants another minus 200 points, or if she wants another physical challenge. Jeremy and his friend, Coltrane, see the game show. Jeremy becomes impressed and thinks of her as a television star. Phineas tells Buford and Candace that there is a final question, and at the same moment, Dr. Doofenshmirtz activates one of his inventions, causing almost everything in Phineas and Ferb's backyard to disappear, but using his Shrink-inator to shrink down the game show set. Candace is left wondering who won, and Jeremy comes over. He congratulates her and tells her that she's on a whole new level. Candace finds out that Jeremy was only a model for a foot commercial, and the two laugh it out. Songs Let's Take a Quiz (Song) Gallery File:CandaceWorrying.jpg|Candace worries about Jeremy. File:StacyReassures.jpg|Stacy tells Candace not to worry. File:CandaceSeesPnF.jpg|Candace sees Phineas and Ferb in their backyard. File:OneOfYouGetOffTheStage.jpg|"One of you get off the stage!" File:MMandCarl.jpg|Major Monogram, in a clown suit, massages Carl. File:GretchenApplyCandacesMakeup.jpg|Gretchen about to apply Candace's makeup. File:CandaceWithMakeup.jpg|Candace wearing pounds of makeup. File:CandaceWaves.jpg|Phineas introduces Candace in their game show. File:BufordPeace.jpg|Phineas introduces Buford as well. Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line *"Well, I suppose we could call that the home version." (Referring to the shrunken down game show set) Whatcha doin'? Isabella: Hey Candace, whatcha doin? Candace: Freaking out. What are you guys doing? Perry's entrance to his lair After repeatedly pressing a button on one remote, he realizes he has the wrong remote, grabs the right one, presses a button and the screen of a television swings open on hinges and Perry jumps through to be next seen jumping through a tunnel behind his lair's television. Memorable Quotes !}} Background Information * Corbin Bleu took part in this episode as the voice of Coltrane, a friend of Jeremy. *In Jeremy's House, there is a picture of Suzy up on the wall. Continuity *When Phineas announces the contestants, he mentions about Candace's wild parsnip and dairy allergy and Buford has a soft spot for goldfish. (A.K.A. Biff) (Jerk De Soleil, Candace Loses Her Head and Voyage to the Bottom of Buford) *The Shrink-inator from Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat? makes an appearance. *Don't Even Blink: When Candace told Stacy that she's a genius, Stacy said, "Will you call my mom and tell her that?" This also mean that Stacy's mom must not think that Stacy is smart Allusions *'Jeopardy!': Let's Take a Quiz has a rule where all questions must be phrased in the form of a answer, this was taken from Jeopardy where all answers must be phrased in the form of a question. * Wheel of Fortune: Ferb is dressed up like woman and and is next to a game board with letters is an obvious parody of this game show. *'I Survived a Japanese Game Show': Some of the crazy aspects of the game show (including the "Physical challenge") may be slightly based on this game show. References Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Alyson Stoner as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro * Kelly Hu as Stacy * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Corbin Bleu as Coltrane Category:Episodes Category:Articles under Construction